The Exception
by Aion Rauchild
Summary: The journey continues to Getsugakure, and Sakura and Kojima have come a bit too close according to Naruto. However, something Sakura says sends Kojima off the edge, see what happens!
1. The Exception

_**The Exception**_

Well this is my first Naruto Fanfic. I have a whole bunch of other Fanfics but those can wait for now. Well I won't dwindle on this introduction, I hope everyone likes what I got here. The next chapter will be released as soon as possible. I am already half-way done with it. Anyway, have fun reading this! YAY!!!! Comment if you wish, whether it be mean or nice. Either way, this is my creation and no critic is gonna tell me what I can and can't do.

Oh yes. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO IN ANYWAY! The characters involved are creations of Misashi Kishimoto, not of my own.

Oh yes, The dialogue will be different in the next chapter. I keep forgetting to space that out a bit different and I was way too lazy to fix it by the end. So deal with it right now please. Have fun guys and girls.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"So our mission is to..." "Take some Shinobi..." "Out on our A-Rank so he can get a taste of what being a Shinobi is all about..."Naruto, Sakura, Neji and Kakashi all walked steadily down a dirt path. "Tsunade-Sama said this is a special case, and the only reason he's being taken with us is because of that reason..."Kakashi said as he looked to Naruto and Sakura, Neji really didn't care. "Has he even been to the academy?!"Naruto asked, he was looking bewildered by all of this. Why was this guy able to go out on a mission, an A Rank at that, for some special reason?! "No he has not..."Kakashi said as he looked up into the sky. Naruto rolled his eyes, "So what are we training him to?!" "Yes..."Naruto fell over. He then jumped back up, "WHAT THE HELL KAKASHI-SENSEI?! Why is he allowed to do such a thing?!"Naruto exclaimed. "Just shut-up and go along with it Naruto, Tsunade-Sama said that it had to be done so..."Sakura looked back at Naruto. "Follow the orders, and let's get this over with!"Sakura exclaimed. "Couldn't of said it better myself..."Neji added. Naruto gave them both looks, Kakashi chuckled.

Moments later, they reached they're destination. It was a small cottage located off the very outskirts of Konohagakure. A woman was sweeping the porch outside. She had long brown hair, pale skin and dark brown eyes. She was humming a silent tune and had a small smile on her face. She blinked, looking up to see Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura and Neji. She smiled, waving over at them. "Are you the Squad sent to pick up my son?"She yelled over to them. Kakashi waved back as he and the group approached her, "Yes, we are the Squad sent by Hokage-Sama to come pick up your son, Kojima Ariyama..."Kakashi closed an eye and smiled under his mask, stopping a few feet away from her. She smiled and nodded, "Kojima-Chan!!"She exclaimed. A head popped into view in the window. A wide smile on his face. Sakura and Neji saw him, Naruto and Kakashi were out of view. Sakura glanced at Neji, whom shrugged and crossed his arms. Sakura looked to the door as a boy hopped out, a large smile on his face. He was as tall as Naruto and had shoulder length blue hair. His eyes were a Kabuki red color and his skin was as white as Sakura's. He has a lean body mass, not very muscular but muscular none the less. He was wearing a blue short sleeved shirt made of a special material and black leggings, also made of a special material.

"This is my son, Kojima Ariyama..."The woman said as she walked over to him. She laid a hand down on his head, he just smiled. Kakashi nodded and smiled, "Tsunade-Sama also instructed me to go over a few things with you when I arrived...So..."Kakashi Looked over at Sakura and the others. "Everyone, get acquainted with Kojima-Kun here, you're going to be spending a lot of time with him after all..."Kakashi nodded. The woman opened the door and led Kakashi inside, leaving Kojima, Sakura, Naruto and Neji to become 'friends'. There was a long awkward silence, it made everyone but Neji nervous. The silence was broken by Kojima clearing his throat, "So um...My Name is Kojima Ariyama as you already know! I am looking forward to working with you on this mission!"Kojima nodded and smiled. Naruto instantly got in his face, "Why are you so special?!"Naruto exclaimed. Kojima blinked and stepped backward, his hands up defensively. "W-Whaddya mean?"Kojima laughed nervously. "I went through the Academy, Sakura went through the Academy and Neji did too! SO WHY DON'T YOU?!"Naruto exclaimed, poking him in the chest. Kojima stumbled back, blinking. He looked away, not saying anything. Sakura looked from Kojima then back at Naruto. Her face suddenly turned angry, "NARUTO! BE NICE!!"Sakura grabbed him by the collar. Naruto blinked, "Gah! Sakura-Chan!!"Naruto exclaimed, struggling to get away. Sakura gritted her teeth and threw him in the direction of Neji. Neji just stepped out of the way as Naruto flew past him, hitting the tree behind him.

Sakura then bowed to Kojima, "Please forgive Naruto-Kun's rude behavior! He's always like that so don't take it personally..."Sakura said with a small smile. Kojima blinked again, watching Sakura. "Y-Your really strong!"Kojima exclaimed, his eyes wide and in awe as he stared at her. Sakura blushed from embarrassment, "Ahh...Training From Tsunade-Sama can do that..."She laughed again. "I am Sakura Haruno, the moron is Naruto Uzumaki..."She bowed again. "Nice to meet you Kojima-Kun!"Neji grumbled. "I'm Neji Hyuuga of the Hyuuga Clan, branch family...Nice to meet you...Just don't get in my way..."Neji added. Kojima blinked then nodded. "Y-Yes I will not get in your way Neji-San,"He said with a gulp. Sakura laughed nervously, "I promise we won't be too hard on you, do you have any experience as a Shinobi?"Sakura asked. Kojima quickly nodded, "Yes! Yes of course I do!"Kojima said nodding. "Hokage-Sama wouldn't of let me go on this mission if I didn't!"Sakura blinked, surprised that he had experience. "Really? But we were told that you never went through the Academy."Kojima looked away, then nodded. "Yes...That is true...But if I were to go in I would be considered a graduate...Watch!"Kojima slapped his hands into a seal. "Henge no Jutsu!"Kojima exclaimed, a poof of smoke erupted around him. He transformed into Sakura, a peace sign formed with his left hand. He smiled and reverted back. He slapped his hands back into another hand seal, "Bunshin No Jutsu!"A clone appeared next to him. He smiled and made the clone give a thumbs up. The clone disappeared. "See? I know all the basics, I know more but I won't bore you..."Kojima said smiling. Sakura still looked surprised, Neji was surprised himself. "Maybe this won't be as bad then..."She smiled and nodded. Kojima turned red, scratching the back of his head as he turned away.

"...So he has to take these pills twice a day...Once in the morning, and the second in the evening...In the morning, at Seven. At Night, seven. Got it..."Kakashi said as he took a bottle from the woman's hands. Kakashi and the woman were in the kitchen of the cottage, she looked somewhat disturbed and anxious. "Make sure he get's these EVERY time...There is no telling what will happen if he doesn't get them..."She said with a saddened tone. Kakashi lay a hand on her shoulder, "I promise I will make sure he gets these pills and stays stable..."He nodded. "And...About it a--" "I will keep it secret. The others will not find out about the problem..."Kakashi nodded and turned to walk away. She watched him, "Wait!"She stopped Kakashi. Kakashi blinked and turned around to look at her, "Hm?" "Bring him back safely..."Kakashi blinked at her, then nodded. "I promise..."He walked out. He noticed Sakura talking to Kojima, Neji was standing behind her and Naruto had his head stuck in a tree. Kakashi shook his head, "Looks like Naruto-Kun got himself acquainted..."He said quietly and shook his head. "Alright everyone, we have to head out now!"Kakashi exclaimed, waving at them from the porch. Kojima and the others looked over at Kakashi and nodded. Naruto forced himself off the ground, grumbling low. Kakashi walked over to them all, "Cmon then you four, we have a long way to go..."Kakashi said as he turned and headed down the dirt road. Kojima and the others followed after them, Naruto kept to the back, still angry.

Four hours later, the group was well out of the Fire Country and into the Land of Grass. The sun was setting, casting a peaceful glow all about the area. Kakashi stopped them, they were in a clearing in the middle of what seemed to be a forest. "We'll sleep here tonight..."Kakashi said with a nod. "Hai!"They all exclaimed. Moments later, they were all sitting around a fire. Kojima was sure to sit next to Sakura, he would rather be sitting next to someone nice then a grumpy person, an old man or a blonde moron who apparently hated him. Kakashi was standing though, his back pressed against a tree. All was quiet, Naruto was eating his dinner, Neji had already eaten and Sakura and Kojima had been done a long time ago. Naruto often sent glares to Kojima, he was able to become a Shinobi without even going to the Academy and he was becoming a bit too close to Sakura for his tastes. Naruto grumbled and continued eating. "So Kojima-Kun, how do you like traveling? I remember you saying that you had never been out of the Country of Fire while we were walking..."Sakura said nodding. Kojima smiled and nodded, "I like it! I love seeing the animals and all the scenery, it's really to die for..."Kojima nodded and grinned. Sakura smiled, "I'm glad you like it so much..."Sakura said nodding. "We have to be on our toes you four..."Kakashi said suddenly. Kojima and Sakura looked up at Kakashi, "We are in the enemy territory now..."Kakashi said quietly. Neji looked to Kakashi, "There are six all together, they don't seem too strong...One of us could take all six out..."Kakashi nodded to Neji. "Good...Should be nice and easy then..."Kojima looked from Neji to Kakashi. "How did he know that?"He looked to Sakura. "He's a Hyuuga, he has the Byakugan. A bloodline ability from Konoha. Kakashi-Sensei must of told him to look out with the Byakugan, must of found something..."Sakura said nodding. Kojima looked to Neji and nodded, "Ah I se--"A small pain jolted inside him. He gulped down, his pain was noticeable. Sakura raised a brow at him, leaning over, "Are you alright?"She asked, noticing his body begin to tremble. "I-I m fine...Kakashi-Sensei?"Kakashi looked to Kojima, then nodded. Kojima stood up slowly and walked over to Kakashi, Kakashi led Kojima out into the forest.

Sakura and Naruto watched them, "What do ya think is wrong with him?"Naruto finally asked. Sakura shrugged, "Not sure..."She said quietly. She wasn't worried, just curious. A clang noise rang through the air. Neji jumped up, "They're here!"Neji exclaimed. Kojima suddenly flew through the trees, landing back in the campsite. He had been thrown by one of the enemies. "Kojima-Kun!"Sakura exclaimed, jumping up once Kojima hit the floor. Kojima gritted his teeth, slowly sitting up. "Are you alright?!"Sakura dashed over to him, kneeling down next to him. Kojima managed to nod, Neji and Naruto had already jumped into the forest. "Cmon Kojima-Kun, we have to help them!"Sakura said as she followed soon after. Kojima nodded, standing. He stopped, his body twitched. His hand gripped the skin over his heart, "D-Damn..."He dashed into the forest. He entered the forest, it was dark, there was only a faint light from the fire at the campsite. He gritted his teeth as he stopped. He reached into his pouch, pulling out a Kunai, holding it close. A twig snapped from behind him, Kojima turned quickly around, just in time to see one of the enemy rushing by, his arm outstretched. His arm was rammed into Kojima, forcing him to the ground. Kojima caught himself before he hit and jumped back up. He turned back around to see where the enemy had run off to, he was gone. "Damn it..."Kojima scanned the area, his eyes frantically searching. Another twig snapped, "Not this time!"Kojima lept high into the air, the enemy rushed right underneath him. Kojima threw the Kunai, hitting the enemy in the back of the neck. He hit the floor and rolled into a tree, blood spewing from the newly formed wound. Kojima landed on the ground, smiling slightly. A fist was suddenly smashed into his face, sending him spinning to the ground. As soon as he hit the ground, he was picked up and thrown into a tree. He was trying to get a hold of what was going on, too much too fast. With his back to the tree, Kojima looked up to see the enemy rushing at him, fist ready to smash into his face. He closed his eyes tight and waited for the impact. Moments passed, and he hadn't felt any pain. He opened his eyes and saw Kakashi standing infront of him, the enemy was laying on the ground infront of him. Kakashi looked back at him, "You alright Kojima-Kun?"Kakashi asked calmly. Kojima looked up at him and nodded, "Y-Yeah...K-Kakashi-Sensei I need the pill..."Kojima said quietly. Kakashi nodded, turning around to hand him one of the pills. They were blue in color and had some writing on it. Kojima popped it into his mouth and closed his eyes, sighing heavily. "Arigatou Gozaimasu..."He said with a smile. Kakashi nodded, Neji landed infront of Kakashi. "We finished the lot of them off,"Neji said with a nod. Kakashi nodded, "Good..."He began to calm down. "Sorry about all that Kojima-Kun..."Kakashi said looking at him. Kojima shook his head, "Just wasn't ready...I'll be ready next time..."Kakashi nodded to him and looked back to Neji. "Get everyone back to the Camp site, we're off to sleep for the night..."

Sakura awoke, slowly sitting up. She looked about, seeing Naruto and Neji still asleep. Sakura didn't see Kakashi or Kojima though. With some effort, she forced herself up and slipped on her shoes. She stood and scanned the area, trying to find Kakashi or Kojima. She heard voices not too far from where she was standing, they were familiar. She turned and began walking toward them, curious as to why Kakashi and Kojima were off all the way over here, if it was even them. She stopped next to a tree, seeing Kakashi standing infront of Kojima. "Come at me faster, don't hesitate..."Kakashi said quietly. Kojima nodded and dashed forward, he threw a punch. Kakashi stopped the blow with his left hand, and with one motion flipped Kojima to the ground. "Still the same...Cmon, get up and try again..."Kojima stayed on the ground for a moment then nodded. He stood and walked back to his place, "Alright...Here we go..."Kojima said quietly. Sakura smiled and turned, walking back.

About an hour later, Kakashi and Kojima returned to Neji, Naruto and Sakura all eating. "Good-morning everyone,"Kakashi said to them all. Naruto managed to say 'good-morning' with his mouth full. Sakura gulped down what was in her mouth and smiled, "Good-morning..."Sakura said. Kojima pushed his back against a tree and sighed. "Once your all done eating, we're going to head out alright?"Kakashi said to everyone. "Hai!"Sakura and Naruto shouted. Neji just nodded. Off in the forest somewhere, three Shinobi lie watching them. They were dressed in black, white and black masks with no eye-holes were on they're faces. "...One is Hatake Kakashi, son of the White Fang of Konoha...The blonde is not important, same with the girl...The only other we have to worry about is the Hyuuga..."One of the Shinobi said with a nod. "And what of the other boy? The blue haired one..."They were quiet for a moment. "We need more information first, so far he seems to be nothing close to a minor threat..."The other Shinobi said. "...Find out, we're not rushing into battle without all the information..."The other two Shinobi nodded. They dashed off, the 'leader' was left behind. "They must not escort the Speaker to Getsugakure..."He then dashed off.


	2. Defect

**_The Emotional Shinobi_**

Well guys, second chapter comin' at ya. Hooray huh? Heh, heh. Anyway, this chapter is pretty much neutral to me, I don't know whether or not this is good or bad. You guys be the judges on that will ya? Thanks for reading and for commenting if you do. Anyway, so without further adieu, here is the Emotional Shinobi Entry: #2 OH! I TOTALLY FORGOT TO MENTION! This takes place BEFORE the Shippuuden series, also after Sasuke's betrayal. Obviously. Anyway, here we go! May start out slow by the way.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Entry Two: Defect_**

Two nights it had been since the attack, it had been calm ever since. Each night, full of rest. Each night, a hearty meal was served. Each night, stories were shared among the Genin. Not one attack, not one shudder in the night. And now they continue they're lengthy walk to Getsugakure. Kakashi and Naruto led the group upfront, Neji kept to the back; his eyes continually scanning. Kojima and Sakura were walking along side one another. Strangely enough, they were becoming a bit too warm with one another. Naruto was rather uncomfortable with it, after all; it was Sakura. He was beginning to think that he had to deal with yet another competitor in that small game of love, and so far he was in last place. "Hey, Kakashi-Sensei...?"Naruto glanced up at Kakashi. Kakashi looked down at Naruto, raising a brow. "Would ya mind having Kojima-Kun take my spot for a bit? Just so he can get a feel for what it's like to lead..."Naruto lied. Kakashi blinked, "I'm surprised Naruto, that was a very thoughtful thing..."Kakashi said with a nod. "Oi! Kojima!"Kakashi glanced back at him. Kojima cut Sakura and his conversation off, looking up at Kakashi. "Yes Kakashi-Sensei?"He ran up to his side. "Take Naruto's spot for awhile, just so you can get the feel of what it's like..."Kakashi said smiling behind the mask. Kojima nodded, "Hai!"Naruto was instantly next to Sakura. Sakura glanced at Naruto, paying no real head to him.

"Hey there Sakura-Chan!"Naruto exclaimed enthusiastically. Sakura just glanced at him and nodded slightly, continuing to walk. "U-Umm...S-So um...What were you and Kojima talkin' about?"Naruto asked. Sakura glanced at him, "Nothing that concerns you Naruto,"Sakura said scornfully. Naruto jumped at her tone, she was always scary beyond reason. "I-Is it private?"Naruto asked quietly. Sakura crossed her arms, "As a matter of fact it is!"Sakura shouted loudly, making Naruto and even Kojima jump. "Oh cmon Sakura! You can tell me! Not like I'll tell anyo--" "I SAID NO NARUTO! NOW BACK OFF!"Sakura shouted louder. Kakashi up ahead sighed heavily, "I think it's time for Naruto to come back on up now, Kojima..."Kojima nodded to Kakashi and looked back to Naruto. "Kakashi-Sensei want's you up here Naruto-Kun,"Kojima said with a nod. Naruto sighed heavily as he nodded and walked forward, Kojima resumed his position next to Sakura. Just as soon as he got there, they were conversating again; laughing and even hitting each other playfully. Naruto watched and sighed.

An hour had passed finally, a shrine was seen by Kakashi. "Alright everybody, as soon as we reach this shrine we're going to take a little break before we reach our destination..."Kakashi said with a nod. Kojima smiled, it would be nice to rest his feet for a bit. He turned his head back to look at Sakura, "So you don't know where this Sasuke person is...?"Kojima said quietly. Naruto overhead his words and began listening in. Sakura stared at the ground for a moment, "Yes...We all know he's with Orochimaru somewhere, but we are unaware of his whereabouts..."Sakura said silently, a tint of sorrow could be heard in her voice. He looked at her sympathetically and looked back up into the sky, "Well...From what you've told me, it sounds like this Sasuke Uchiha was quite the wonder-child...It's no wonder why you like him so much..."Sakura twitched. When he said it like that, it made her reasons sound wrong. "N-No...It's...Well, at first it was only because he was handsome and was an amazing Shinobi...But as I spent more and more time with him during missions, I began to realize a more...Well...A deeper reason. He may not seem like it, but he is kind...And I can tell he's always looking out for his friends, and his determination with things is astounding. He's strong and passionate about his ideals and will stop at nothing to acheive his dreams...No matter how dark they are..."The sorrow returned in her voice. She smiled and lightly laughed, "And you know...It's weird but..."She looked back at Kojima, Kojima raised a brow. "...If Sasuke didn't go through all he went through, I bet...He would of been a little more...Like you..."Sakura smiled sweetly at Kojima. Kojima blinked, his cheeks growing red. Naruto hung his head down low. "Of course...Right now I can't really say you're determination is astounding and you strive toward your goals as hard as he does..."Sakura said as sweet as she could. "But, because you yourself had to study Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Taijutsu by yourself, trained yourself and passed an equivalency to the academy, I think possibly you can be just as determined as Sasuke was..."Sakura smiled and let out a small laugh. Kojima was still red, speechless even. She blinked, realizing what she was saying. She herself blushed, she turned away quickly. "I-I...um...Eheheh..."She rubbed the back of her head and stuck her tongue out. Kojima blinked once and shook his head, "I know, I know...You didn't mean what I was thinking...It's okay..."Kojima said with a smile. "It's fine,"Kojima said. Sakura turned to look back at him, she smiled and nodded.

Finally they stopped. The shrine was elevated about ten feet off the ground due to a hill. The shrine arches were small, red in color. On the hill, a flight of stone steps led up to a small walk in shrine. Inside was a small offering bowl. Kakashi sat down on the steps, as did Naruto. Neji stood in the pathway still. Sakura sat down on the steps as well and let out a sigh. "Phew, finally a little rest..."She said while wiping the sweat from her brow. Kojima proceeded up the steps, walking up to the shrine doors. Kakashi kept an eye on him, seeing that he was just going into the shrine he stared back down at the road. Kojima walked into the shrine. "Sakura...?"Naruto looked over at her. Sakura glanced at him, "...Why were you talking about...Sasuke..."Naruto hesitated on his name. Sakura stayed quiet for a moment, a small shudder ran down Kakashi's back, even he felt a tint of sadness. "...Just kinda...Started talking about him...I guess..."She said trying to forget the conversation. Naruto stayed quiet, then looked back at the road. Another shiver ran down Kakashi's back, "Wait..."He looked back at the shrine. The small talismans hanging from the roof were trembling slightly. The ground was slightly vibrating. Neji blinked, sort of confused. He looked to the shrine, narrowing his eyes. "...Byakugan!"He exclaimed quietly. The veins that led to his eyes pulsated and showed through his skin as he stared at the shrine. His eyes widened, "Su-Such..."Neji was at a loss for words. Kakashi quickly jumped up and rushed up the stairs, "K-Kakashi-Sensei?!"Sakura and Naruto both exclaimed as they watched him run into the shrine. They looked at one another, then Neji. Then they rushed after Kakashi, Neji followed. As soon as they reached the door, Kakashi was standing in the door frame blocking his face from a huge gust of wind it seemed. "What's going on?!"Naruto exclaimed loudly, blocking his own face. He shuddered once he heard a scream, it sounded of excruciating pain. It was coming from inside the shrine. Sakura managed to get a small glance past Kakashi, for he was blocking the door frame. Her eyes widened once she saw what was making the commotion. Kojima was on his knees in the middle of the shrine, tears rushing down his cheeks, holding his head and screaming. An amazing amount of Chakra was pouring out of him at an extremely fast rate, it was frightening on how much was flowing out.

"Kojima!"Sakura exclaimed, along with Kakashi. Kojima just continued screaming in agony, it was almost painful to hear. Finally, Kakashi pushed himself forward and pulled out the bottle of pills. He unscrewed the cap and threw it to the side. In one quick motion, he dashed forward and dropped a pill into his hand, some fell out onto the floor and were blown out by the seemingly gust of wind. As soon as he was close enough to Kojima, he dropped the bottle of pills and they all landed and scattered across the ground, being blown out. Kakashi quickly grabbed Kojima and put him in a headlock, instantly forcing the pill into his mouth. Kojima made a few chocking noises, the pill hadn't gone down; he was rejecting it. Kakashi held his grip still as he began rubbing his throat to coax open the throat to allow the pill to slide through. It worked, the pill slid down his throat with ease. The screams stopped almost instantly and his body became less tense, the gust of wind, so called, stopped. Sakura, Naruto and Neji were all standing there watching them still. Kakashi was panting slightly, his grip on him loosened. Kojima was panting heavily, beads of sweat poured down his forehead and down his face, soon Kojima passed out. Kakashi sighed heavily and looked back to the other three, he sighed; explanations were an order now. He stood; picking Kojima up along with him. "I'll explain outside..."Kakashi muttered silently. When they walked out, Kakashi lay Kojima against the shrine's walls, sitting him up. With a sigh, he pressed his back against the very same wall and looked to the three curious ninja. Kakashi sighed, this was going to be hard to explain. "Well...You all recall how Kojima-Kun couldn't go to the academy correct?"Naruto nodded, Neji and Sakura just stayed quiet and listened. "...this is the reason why..."Kakashi uttered as he looked back down at Kojima. "Kojima was born with a new disease, one of it's kind actually...As a matter of fact, he can very well be the only person who has it..."Kakashi said quietly. He paused for a moment, then continued. "The woman you met before we picked up Kojima is not his real mother, his real mother died of an overdose after Kojima was born. However, while Kojima was incubating inside her, she was still on her addiction..." 'If I may ask...What exactly?"Neji said suddenly. Kakashi sent a leer his way, "Well...Soldier Pills actually, believe it or not..."Neji thought for a moment, then nodded. "She took at least ten a day, consecutively...This took a toll on not only her but Kojima as well..."Kakashi looked at them all, all three were listening intently. "The soldier pills gave Kojima an unusually large Chakra supply, too much for any child his age to handel...It's larger then mine, and Naruto's combined..."The three children twitched, such a large Chakra storage. "Three months after Kojima's birth, his Mother died of an overdose on soldier pills. He was then given to his Father, whom had left his Mother because of her addiction. He raised the boy until he was five, he was killed. By Kojima. On accident of course...His Chakra exploded, it took the entire house and his Father with it. Kojima survived because of his Chakra, in a way it protected him from himself. After the incident, his Father's sister took care of Kojima, which is the woman you saw earlier..."Kakashi sighed heavily and took a deep breath. "So...How can Kojima sustain it now?"Sakura asked finally, blinking up at Kakashi.

Kakashi looked over at Sakura, then bent down and searched the floor. He picked up one of the stray pills and held it in front of everyone's eyes. "This keeps it in control...It is a poison created by his Father's sister that drains Chakra for a limited time, however his Chakra is so large it recharges within a few hours...He is to take one in the morning and one at night. He took the pill this morning...So something physically must of happened, or mentally I should say..."He looked at Sakura for a moment. For some reason, she blushed and turned away slightly. "...Anyway, when and if this happens again, stay clear of him...Understand?"Each of them nodded. "Good...Now we need to gather the pills, Naruto and Neji...You'll be helping me, Sakura; take care of Kojima when he awakes..."Kakashi nodded to Sakura, she nodded back. "Alright you two, let's search..."Kakashi said, Naruto and Neji walked down the steps and began searching. Sakura sighed heavily, sitting down next to Kojima. She looked to him, he was fast asleep it seemed. His eyes were closed, lips slightly parted with shallow breaths escaping in between them and his head was tilted to the side slightly. She stared at him a moment, then looked out to watch Kakashi and the others. She began to think on what Kakashi said, 'Something physical must of happened, or mentally I should say...'She ran the words over and over in her head. She was coming to the conclusion that she could of been the reason why he had this burst. She was the last person to talk to him, and their conversation did move up a level on the personal side. She sighed heavily, she couldn't bear think about it. Such pain she saw in him, it almost hurt her just thinking about it. Kojima began to stir, making small grunting noises. Sakura looked over at him, examining his movements as he slowly opened his eyes. He looked about then spotted Sakura by his side, he glanced up at her and blinked. "S-Sakura...Chan?"Kojima blinked several times before rubbing his eyes. Sakura nodded and gave him a small smile, "How are you feeling Kojima?"Sakura asked him quietly. Kojima stayed quiet a moment, he began rubbing his head. "A-Alright I guess...My whole body is sore and I have a splitting headache..."Sakura sighed. "If there is anything you need me to do then..." "Can I lay my head in your lap?"Kojima cut her off, making her twinge and slightly blush afterward. "M-My...?"She thought for a moment. Her shade of red was darkening. "U-Umm...Sure, th-thats fine..."She said quietly. Without hesitation, Kojima laid his head down on her lap, closing his eyes a moment. "Oooo...Much better, so much softer then a wall..."He chuckled lightly. Sakura blinked and gave him a small laugh. For a moment, it was silent; the only sounds were that of the wind and birds chirping. "Hey...Sakura...?"Kojima said suddenly. Sakura twitched and looked down at Kojima, "Y-Yes Kojima? Something wrong?"Sakura asked. He slightly smiled and blushed, "...you smell good..."He said quietly and slowly drifted off to sleep. Sakura stayed silent, to her that was a rather sudden but nice compliment. It made her blush, and made her wonder why he suddenly said it. Was it because he just felt like saying it? Or was it something deeper then that? This entire time she ran the words over and over in her head, she found herself cradling his head with her hands and arms. It was two minutes afterward when she realized what she was doing. But, strangely to her, she didn't mind. She actually felt it necessary for some odd reason. Silently she stared at him, watching him sleep. She began thinking of their conversation they had just moments ago. She smiled, she was right. If Sasuke were still here, and never experienced such terrible things...Then maybe he would of been just like Kojima. She colsed her eyes, and she herself drifted off to sleep.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Well there ya go, Chapter Two of my Naruto Fan Fic. I hope everyone is enjoying it thus far. I know not alot of action has happened so far, but give me some time and the action will show up. Anyway, for all those that read this, thank you for reading this second installment to my Fanfiction. I appreciate it, same with comments. ((If any, haha!)) So now I go back to my little brainstorming corner and think of the next entry. Heh, bye all.

Oh yeah and one more thing, don't bag on me just yet. Sure, Kojima may kinda seem like a Gary-sue up the wazoo, but I will get into more detail about it later. Kakashi doesn't know everything ya know! So don't complain to me saying, "WHAT?! Why the hell is Kojima so strong?! GARY SUE!!!" Or some crap like that. Anyway, have a nice day.


End file.
